


Mí Flor

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Gay For You, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Little Sisters, M/M, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: Lance is out gardening.Who knew that an adorable little sister can bring you to your soulmate? Lance didn't know.





	Mí Flor

Lance sighed as he fanned himself, trying to cool himself from the hot sun. His gorgeous tanned skin glistened in sweat. He was only in his baby blue shorts, a white crop top that had the words 'BI' written across it in the bisexual flag colors, and a flower crown made from blue flowers, mostly hydrangeas, Blue Delphiniums, an occasional periwinkle flower and bright blue forget-me-nots.

He had spend all morning helping out his mother, Rosa, with the community garden in their city. But is was abandoned at the moment, thank goodness, he'd never be caught dead so unclean and sweaty.

"Lance!" A high-pitched squeal came from the garden entrance and Lance almost completely froze, before he recognized the voice of his hermanita, Violet. The small blonde curly haired 8 year old girl ran over to him and wrapped her small arms around her older brother.

Lance laughed as he pat her back and hugged her the best he could with one arm. "Hey, Vi. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with papá?" He narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion.

Violet shook her head. "No! Papi let me come here to tell you something!" She exclaimed, her silvery grey eyes shining brightly. "Qué es?" Lance asked, switching languages. It was a habit Lance could never get rid of. Being able to speak more than one language meant that he constantly switched back and forth with talking in his 1st and 2nd language.

"Tengo uno nuevo amigo! Un nuevo amigo, hermano!" Violet beamed, a grin plastered on her face and her eyes sparkling almost as if the sun was about to come out from in back of some clouds.

"Muy bien, mí princesa." Lance cooed at his sister and affectionately carassing her cheek with a dirty hand. Violet squealed and playfully slapped his hand away. "No haces eso!" She whined, pouting.

Lance laughed, turning away to the red roses he was watering. Next to them were red alstroemerias, marigold flowers, amaryllises, and many more red flowered plants that Lance couldn't identify.

There was a quiet and calm silence before he felt Violet tug on his shirt. "Umm... Lance..." She muttered, her face a bit guilty and Lance's heart dropped a notch and he'd began to fill with worry.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be that bad. "Umm... My friend is gonna be coming in any minute now... He wanted to see how the garden looked like..." She informed her smile crooked and nervous.

Lance froze and his breath hitched. He was going to be meeting his little sister's new friend in a few minutes at most in these clothes. He felt the shock ware off and he was about to open his mouth and say something, before the doors opened and Lance felt his heart race and lifted his gaze to see who it was, hoping it was Veronica, Luis, Marco, or even his Mama and Papa. But no. It was a stranger. No two strangers.

The two seemed like brothers or at least related in some way. And they were both REALLY good looking it was unnatural and Lance could already feel his cheeks heating up and he hoped they'd mistake it for the sun's heat in his face and his hours of working outside.

Violet grinned and ran over to one of the men. He was tall. Extremely tall. Like taller than Lance tall. He was also extremely muscular and had the tiniest waist ever. He had light gray eyes like Violet's, but his seemed more like storms. He had black hair, but he had a few strands of hairs gathered together on the front of his head that was white and looked fluffy. He seemed hot and Lance would have totally hit on him if he didn't give off some sort of a dad vibe.

Dad vibe guy hugged Violet with what Lance noticed to be a prostatic arm. "SHIRO!" She squealed and the man brightened. The other man however, avoided his brother (? Lance wasn't too sure yet) and Violet. He seemed to be looking at the red flowers Lance was watering.

Lance blushed in embarrassment as he made eye contact with him. He had longish hair, that type that reached his shoulders. 'Mullet!' Lance thought as he looked at the silky black hair. He was shorter than Lance and had the most beautiful purple eyes Lance had ever seen. He kept in a gasp. Despite his beauty, he wore black ripped jeans, a red tank top, and a jean jacket wrapped around his waist. He looked good. Lance decided then thought unpleasantly on how dirty he looked.

Lance awkwardly waved before putting the watering can on the ground and slunged his backpack over his shoulder. He picked up the watering can again and washed the dirt off his hands with the water remaining in the can. He caught sight of the beautiful man's surprised look and smirked.

"Lance!" Violet was suddenly tugging him over to Dad vibed man. He smiled at Lance and Lance nodded in return. "I'm Shiro." The man introduced himself. "Cool. I'm Lance." He replied with a friendly smile. Shiro glanced at his companion. The other looked away though he muttered his name. "Keith..." Lance whispered. "Nice."

Keith blushed as he crossed his arms and hummed in agreement. Lance gave him a grin, brightness, teeth showing and all. It made Keith curse at himself for finding the guy he'd just found out the name of, attractive.

Violet smiled as she hugged Lance's leg. "Lancey! Can we go get something to eat with them!?" She asked excitedly. "Viii!" Lance whined. "I look a mess! I can't just go eat like this! I have to go home and shower. Then you know Mama would never allow us to go out right after gardening. And I doubt Veronica, Luis, or Marco would want to got. They've got their jobs!" He scolded at her. Violet pouted. "What about Papa?" She asked.

Lance shook his head, sighing. "No, Vi. He's been looking after you all day. You need to give him a break." He said sternly. A cough interrupted their conversation. "Umm... Well... We don't mind waiting a bit..." Keith suggested, not wanting to leave just yet.

Lance blinked. "Wait, really?" He asked, surprised that Keith had said that they'd wait. Keith nodded carefully. "Sure... Why not?" He shrugged.

Lance beamed at him. "Thank you! Come on. Our house is walking distance." He said, slipping on a sweater and walked indoors to the office where his Mama was working on the indoor garden. They walked in on her playing Shakira and Lance instantly recognized the once. 

"Andale, hijo! Baila conmigo!" His Mama danced towards him and Lance could not ignore the spark of energy pullsing through him.

"And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie! And I'm staring to feel it's right!" Lance sang along with him mother as he dipped her.

She cheered and Lance could hear the whistle his father made from his spot. "Baila, hijo!!!!" He whooped as Lance laughed.

Keith watched with mild interest. He was so beautiful. Anyone would be blind to see it. And the way his body moved. Oh, dear gods have mercy on him. It was enough to make Shakira and Beyonce jealous for days, before they would start worshipping him.

Shiro looked down at his brother, face full of amusement. He had been like that when he first went out with Allura. Then they realized they were more compatible as friends. Then he felt it when he met Pidge's brother, Matt. But the feelings were so much larger. So much more sensere and not just a desire to be with someone. He nudged his little brother's shoulder and winked at him. Keith felt the heat flame up his cheeks. "Shut up." He muttered as he continued to observe the family. 

Violet had joined in and she was dancing in the middle of Lance and their mother. They struck a pose at the end if the song, each one of them had a hip sticking out. They laughed and Lance hugged his mom.

"Mama," Lance began and Mrs. McClain groaned. "What is it now?" She asked, her voice heavily accented with a Spanish accent. Keith noted that everyone in the McClain family had that sort of accent. Lance's was a bit hidden when he spoke English, but it was obvious when he spoke Spanish that he was fluent in it 

"We're gonna go out to eat..." Lance had started again. "Poor su puesto que no." Rosa scolded at him. "Tú sabes que no puedes ir sin banando te despues de estando aquie." Lance immeadatly shook his head. "After I shower." He finished.

Rosa pursed her lips. "Pues.... Muy bien." She agreed and Keith felt a pang of happiness wash over him. "Muchas Gracias, Mamá! Te amo!" He said, blowing a kiss to her.

Rosa smiled, shaking her head. "Ay... Mi hijo." She laughed, fondly looking at him trip over to the brothers Violet had befriended.

"We can go now." Lance grinned as they walked out the door and down the street to what seemed a sure path.

They arrived to a baige house with toys scattered over the lawn. Lance grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My cousins are here at the moment." He said as he unlocked the door.

You could immeadatly here the shrieks of children and teens running around. They were paying a game. At the same time. Kareoke and Just Dance.

"I WANNA BE LIKE I WANNA BE LIKE MOST GIRLS!!!" One of the teenagers screamed into their mic. She was a female. And it seemed as if her followers were all little boys screaming along to the lyrics as well.

Some cliche One Direction song was being danced my another teenage boy and his minions seemed to be all little girls. 

All in the midst of the mess was another teenage boy trying to keep everyone from fighting. "Dios mio!" He cursed.

All the fighting seemed to fade away and was filled with shrieks of happiness. "Lance!""Primo!""Hermano!" Were some of the things said as a pile of children threw themselves at Lance.

"No me tocan!" Lance shouted over their excited voices. The boy who was trying to stop everyone from fighting looked relieved and ready to faint. "Estas bien, Marco?" Lance asked over to him. Marco just sighed and gave him a thumbs up.

Lance then looked over to the heep of kids. "How about a movie?" He asked, calmly. "YAY!!!" They all seemed to agree.

"Cinderella!""Frozen!" The kids looked over at each other with a glare. "How about Tangled?" Lance suggested. All the kids finally seemed to agree as they layed down on the couch as Lance but them a movie.

"Violet. Can you please feed Blue?" Lance called as he instructed Shiro and Keith to watch the movie with the others as Lance got ready. Violet nodded. "Okie!" She exclaimed happily.

"Who's Blue?" Shiro asked, curiously, and quiet frankly, Keith was curious too. Violet beamed at the question. "Blue's our cat! She's everyone's favorite pet." She boasted. "I'm sure." Shiro agreed as Violet dumped a cup of cat food on a dish. "Blue!! Come and get it!!" Violet sang.

When it was about halfway throughout the movie, Lance raced down the stairs. He had a blush on his cheeks, but it seemed... Natural. There was also noticable freckles that dotted his gorgeous tanned skin. Slight curls bounced at the end of his wet hair. "Beautiful..." Keith whispered.

He was wearing one of those short shorts girls usually wore during the summer and a white crop top that showed off his slightly muscled stomach. His shoes were those Galaxy patterned tenis shoes. He also wore and over sized jean jacket. He had a small black and white backpack over his shoulders, that probably held onto his phone and who knows what else.

"Lancey!" Violet squealed as she hugged his legs, giggling and smiling. Keith and Shiro stood up.

"Ready to go?" Lance asked, a small grin lighting up his face.

Shiro and Keith smirked nodding. Lance walked over to Marco and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back. If they misbehave, don't be afraid to call Mama or their parents." He said softly, then walked back towards the others and they went walking towards a nearby diner.

Lance took the opportunity to look at Keith more closely. He was beautiful... Like a rose. Beautiful, but overlooked. And never thought of just once. Lance felt his heart warm. He was a flower. Una rosa.

~Three months later time skip!!!~

Once again, Lance was in the garden. Though he wasn't alone this time. Keith stood by his side trying to immitate Lance's movements and care for each flower. Lance awed internally. His eyes concentrated hard and his mullet was put up into a small low ponytail that was adorable.

"I'm tired." Keith muttered, wipping away sweat that was dripping off his forehead. Lance chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's take a break." He smiled, throwing himself on the grass.

Keith followed in pursuit, laying on his side to look at Lance's facial features. He still couldn't get over how deep his eyes were. And the freckles on his face can be put into constellations, something that Keith loved to look at. Suddenly Lance turned over to look at Keith.

Both felt the heat rising to their cheeks. Neither moved, afraid of the latter getting the wrong idea. It seemed as if time froze and the only things they could hear wear the singing of birds. Finally, Lance slowly put his hand on Keith's cheek, carassing in softly. A small smile lifted Keith's face and Lance did the same, closing his eyes to feel the sensation of the moment.

Keith couldn't take it anymore. His feeling had grown dramatically. He stood up straight (haha. Sure honey.) Lance's eyes fluttered open, not feeling Keith's cheek on his hand. Keith cupped Lance's face that was now looking at his and pressed his lips against the others.

Lance was shocked. No wait. That was an understatement. He had no idea that this was going to happen at that very moment. After a few seconds, he slowly wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and smiled into the kiss, trying to put just as much passion.

With Keith on top of Lance, and them kissing it looked like they were doing something else. And that's exactly what Mama McClain thought when she went to check on the two. Let's just say that she shrieked loudly. "¡Mijo! ¿Qué haces?"

The two teens jumped apart, red in the face and touching their lips. "¡Mama!" Lance exclaimed, embarrassed to be caught at the wrong moment with his... Boyfriend? Crush? Friend? Lance didn't know.

"I was going to ask if you were hungry, but it seems not." Rosa said, surprised by the scene that had just unraveled in front of her.

Both boys blushed. "Maaa!" Lance whined.

"You could have told me." Rosa huffed. "I'll tell the others not to bother you." She sang, winking at her son.

"Mama!" Lance screeched. "No!!" He exclaims, face still beet red and his mother walked out of the field.

Keith and Lance just sat there. "Hey... Umm..." Keith started. "Do... Do you wanna go out sometime?" He stuttered, still unsure of Lance's feeling. Sure they'd kissed, but it was just one kiss.

Suddenly Keith was attacked by a pair of lips. "¡Si! ¡Menso!" He exclaimed. "Mí flor..." He said warmly.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Gardening, laying there, having Rosa coming in to check on them to find them making out, and steeling kisses at Lance's house while watching a movie.

And of course Keith counting Lance's freckles and making them into constellations and Lance constantly calling him his flower, English and Spanish.

Their whole family found it sickeningly sweet.

(("This is all because of me!" Violet screamed a few years at a very important wedding. "You owe me older brother!"))

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Wattpad and Amino as well. Under Sharpshooter_Blue. That's me, by the way.


End file.
